Ash Williams (S3-S1)
Ash Williams has appeared in Horror RPG Series 3, Season 1. |- | |} * Special Note: The following events disregards Army of Darkness and only follows the first two films (The Evil Dead and mid-way through Evil Dead 2) with some changes. Ash Williams is the main character and hero for the Evil Dead film series. Character History "Good? Bad? I'm the guy with the gun." - Ash Williams Earlier Life Ashley J. Williams had lived a normal life. He lived with his hippie mother (who had given him his birth name of Ashley), his father (whom was a mechanic and called his son Ash rather then his birth name) and his sister whom he cared for and protected. Ash’s father, like most of the Williams men in the family, had come from a long line of blacksmiths and builders. It was one of the reasons why Ash was very gifted in creating things when he was a child. After finishing his public and high school education, he was heading off to Michigan State University to study engineering where he planned to be a builder. But in order to support himself with college he was employed at the local superstore, S-Mart (where he would work in the housewares department), and eventually gotten himself a girlfriend, Linda Baker. The Evil Dead Sometime after the new millennium, Ash, Linda, Cheryl, and friends Scotty and Shelly decided to stay at a log cabin in the woods in Dearborn. They had heard about a professor named Knwobly who had lived there and the strange happenings that occurred. After heading into the basement, Ash and Scotty had found a tape, dagger, and a book that the Professor had found. The dagger and book were in fact the Necronomicon ex Mortis aka the Book of the Dead, one of the legendary books that presumably held the secrets in resurrecting the dead and bringing them back to life. It was a Kandanian book that did bring back the dead, it also unleashed an evil force called the Evil Dead. Ash also had found a Kandanian dagger would stop said evil. Using a tape recorder they had found, Ash and co. had listen to the tape and found out that it was a recording of the owner of the cabin, who was translating a passage of the book. By playing the tape, Ash and his friends had awoken the evil spirits who could possess the living and force them to be Deadites. Ash's friends and sister were consequently possessed and Ash was the lone survivor. He supposedly destroys the Necronomicon by throwing it into the fireplace, and in doing so causes the possessed bodies of Scotty and Cheryl to rapidly decay and die. The evil seem to be driven back. However as Ash walked out and back to the car, he was attacked by a left over evil spirit and sent flying into the air. Carried a good distance by the demon, Ash is slammed hard against a tree and falls in a puddle of water. However unbeknownst to Ash, the direct force of the evil spirit had caused a change in Ash, allowing him to possess supernatural endowed strength, fortitude and resilience. Another Night in Hell Ash had regain some consciousness moments before sunset of the next day, and deciding to get out of there as fast as he can, he climbs into his car and drives to where the bridge was, only to find it completely destroyed by the Evil Dead. As the sun quickly sets, said force starts climbing up the cliff, and Ash hops into his car, driving away as fast as he can and as a result, crashing right into a tree stump that sends him flying through the windshield. With the evil close behind him, he runs into the cabin and through it trying to hide, and ducks into the trapdoor, waiting until the evil force leaves. After it does, Ash comes out, only to find himself stuck at the cabin with the spirits of the Evil Dead for yet another night. Following a series of severe hallucinations as the cabin itself began to make Ash go slightly insane and caused him to see things (including one where he apparently chainsawed his hand off), Ash had shot a local by the name of Bobby Joe and was caught by Professor Knwobly's daughter for their supposed deaths and the massacre in the cabin even with Ash pleading with that the Evil Dead was real and they believe it to be the rants of a murdering lunatic. Ash was arrested and place into jail, and after his trial, he was convicted by the judge to serve the remainder of his life in prison, however Ash's lawyer was able to get him into a psychiatric hospital after using the insanity plea. Ash was then sent to live out his life sentence inside a psychiatric hospital, or the nuthouse as Ash calls it, but after a few months of psychological testing, he was sent to the Arkham Sanitarium in Arkham, Massachusetts where he would spent the rest of his natural born life. Role in Horror RPG Series 3, Season One A Deadite Infestation By the end of October 2006, Ash is almost on the point of being derange and insane. But his luck changes when his sanitarium is overrunned with Ash’s worst fears come true: the Deadites. They were released after Dr. Herbert West, the sanitarium’s administrator under the name of Hans Gruber, his old professor and test subject in his Re-Agent serum, read a passage from the Necronomicon ex Mortis. Ash breaks out of his room, although after some convincing from both hallucinations from Linda and Cheryl that his hunt wasn't finish, and begins to slaughter any of the Deadites within the sanitarium that he comes across of. After killing a few deadites, he comes across of Dr. West's office and reads about the Re-Agent trials before heading off and telling "Gruber" but when he finds out that West was Gruber, Ash goes to end his hunt for the Necronomicon ex Mortis by finding and destroying the book once and for all. However his hunt for the Necronomicon ex Mortis ends not well for Ash as the book was no where to be found and seemly lost. Ash escapes from the sanitarium and walks on whatever road taking him towards the next place he'll be. Unknown to the Necronomicon ex Mortis was still in the procession of a mysterious figure, who seemingly knows all about Ash and his troubles with the Book of the Dead, and casts a spell on Ash on that made sure that wherever he goes or does the Evil Dead would appear and ruin his life. Ghost Hunting Over the course of the next eight-and-a-half months, Ash was assuming back into his normal prior to The Evil Dead. He settled inside a small town and began to date a woman from S-Mart, which he had evaded, but, when he arrived into his town and had no money, he needed the job. Life was going good for Ash, but, unknown to him, the Evil Dead still haunted him emotionally. Ash, by the time of mid-June of 2007, was living well enough with his new girlfriend whom gave him a new Boomstick and a Colt .45 pistol with Dragon grips. However while he celebrated with his woman, a prowler watched them and quickly left the area. Days later Ash’s girlfriend was at home, washing the dishes while Ash was on his way from work. The phone rang and she picked it up, hearing a raspy and Jack Nicholson-like voice, taunting her over the phone not before a ghostly figure appeared and killed her. Ash, while driving back home inside his 1973 yellow Oldsmobile Delta 88 automobile dubbed The Classic, sees a police line at his house and parked. After being let on through and telling whom he was, he quickly saw the body of his girlfriend being taken away to the morgue and Ash let out a yell, a tortured scream of anger. Ash would find out that a ghostly figure hanging about the house before the murder. Ashley J. Williams was no where to be found, the man standing before them was Ash, someone was destined to bring hope to all. It was hunting time for him. Darkman Several weeks later Ash was in Los Angeles, looking for the killer, when a zombie outbreak had occurred. He quickly assisted a few officers in help, and got into a fight with one of them when he nearly killed the officer when Ash used Chain Lightning too closely near him. Ash was driving around LA when his Classic had broken down and signaled an oncoming RV to help him out which one of the passengers helped him. Over the course of awhile he would find out that the passenger was Darkman, formerly Dr. Peyton Westlake, and learnt about his history and saw they both shared similarly tales of losing someone and death. Ash had followed the RV, which had all of Darkman's equipment stored inside, and found himself outside an apartment complex in Wisconsin. He had lost the RV and, after talking to Darkman about stuff, eventually saw people being shoved into a limo at gun point and drove after the limo where he would eventually track them down a bridge. Ash and Darkman went to the rescue and was able to save the ones inside the crash and transport them back to the RV where they were treated for their injuries. Regular Appearance Ash stands at six feet one inch tall, and weighs about one hundred and sixty pounds with a lean and athletic physique. He has short dark brown hair and brown eyes; although his eyes have a very haunted and dark look. Ash usually wears as part of his casual clothing attire long buttoned t-shirts, demin blue jeans, and brown hiking boots. Most notably he did have several small scars on his face, but since remove them via special scar surgery during his time at the psychiatric hospital. Trademark Gear Ash is very good in using mêlée weapons in battle, however he most often opts to into using his "Boomstick" and Chain Lightning for combat. His first weapon is his trusty old “Boomstick” though it may change when Ash sees fit. This version of the Boomstick is an all-black Mossberg Cruiser model pump-action shotgun; this is a special one as this was a gift from his girlfriend. The Boomstick has speedloading capability and an flashlight attachment at the bottom of the barrel. The second weapon is the “Chain Lightning” chainsaw, although it’s called the BC 5000 but Ash calls it “Chain Lightning” due to its fastness and quickness for a chainsaw. The chainsaw built from genuine silver, but the blade itself has a very long reach and could easily cut through dense steel. It has a unique carbon steel antechamber and waterproof oxygen intake filter would allow the chainsaw to start underwater if necessary. Both weapons are usually kept inside his Classic’s trunk along with his Dragon .45 pistol (a mystical Colt .45 semi-automatic pistol with dragon grips given to him by his girlfriend along with his new Boomstick), a spare Boomstick (a sawn-off, TRIPLE barreled shotgun with custom laser sight), and extra fuel canisters and spare boxes of shotgun shells. Category:Heroes Category:Characters That've Been Rebooted (HRPG)